Nothing can ever,ever replace you
by XryugafangirlX
Summary: 'Your eyes are green like the trees' 'Oh! you're so romantic! - - 'Shut up Nile' Masaume wants Nile to be his ,while Nile doesn't know what to do anymore.What happens when Nile's ex boyfriend,no other than Kyoya,finds out? Yaoi..MasaNi,KyouNil


**Hey everyone! so-Damn-it-Nile! let-me-write!**

**Nile''no way!**

**Me''Kyoyaaa!**

**Kyoya''what? don't waste my time..**

**Me''-_- nobody's wasting your time jerk!**

**Nile''let's just get this over with..''**

* * *

''Hey Nile!'',Masamune ran towards the orange-brown haired blader who was sitting in the park.

''_Oh Great.._'',Nile mumbled under his breath..Can't they leave him in peace for God's sakes?''Yeah..hi..'',he continued staring at the sun and trees..

''What's the matter with ya? You seem kinda left out'',Masamune sat beside him in the bench..

''Oh..it's nothing..'',He looked down.

''Don't lie to me..'',Striker's owner grabbed him by the shirt.

'' .'',Nile gave the dead face..

''Ugh...anyways..wanna battle?'',seems like Masamune wants really to annoy the crap out of him..

''No...'',Nile was getting tired by his answers..Masamune thought for a minute..

''Wanna play hide and seek?'',Seriously? Nile had no other choice..

''Fine..but only because I'm bored...'',Nile closed his eyes ''1...2...3...''

Masamune knew the perfect place..His house...

''100...I'm done..*sigh* Where the hell did he go now? '',Nile started searching around the park..but found nothing..not a sign of Masamune..

''Hmm...Got it! His house...that moron thinks I actually can't play his stupid game,huh?'',Nile headed to Masamune's house.

The door was open,of was hiding at his own room..

Nile walked carefully the stairs not wanting to be noticed..He entered the room,but when he did so he felt hands and a rope..

Gasp!

Masamune was about to tie him up..

''what the? what are you doing?'',Nile tried to get out,it was useless..

''Nile...i want to tell you something important..'',Masamune dragged him in bed.

''Unhand me first!''

''I can not do that...otherwise..I will lose my life..'',was this guy crazy? obviously he was..

''I don't get it..'',Nile got confused..

''*sigh* i'm sorry I have to do this to you..'',Masamune crushed his lips on Nile's..so that's what he meant with the 'i will lose my life'.His life was Nile..

Nile slapped him and tried to get out again..

''Ow! You're not going anywhere!'',He took off Nile's shirt and stared licking every single spot..

''What has gotten into you?'',Nile was now scared..

Masamune didn't reply.

''You can't do this to me!''

''Please..I love you so much...''

Nile's eyes widen in shock.

''NO!''

''Forgive me my love..''

* * *

''whooo yea! that was fun!'',Gingka were at B-Pit eating..as strange as it sounds...Kenta had managed to bring Ryuga along with him..

''what did you call me here for again?'',Ryuga said annoyed and tired..

''We're celebrating dude!'',Gingka took the hamburger.

''Celebrating what exactly? You're idiotic and stupid character of joy?'',The others chuckled..

''Shut up!'',Gingka argued..

''Stop guys..for the last time..'',Madoka warned..

''where's Kyoya anyway?''

''He said he will be here soon! B-B-B-Bull!'',that was Benkei..duh..

''i don't care for Yo-Yo! gimme my ice-cream!'',Yu jumped up and down.

''For my sake Yu...that was the 8th!'',Tsubasa normal human would eat 8 ice-creams in a day,for crying out loud?

''Nayyaaa! I said gimme!'',Yu was shaking him by the neck..Poor guy..

''Madoka..go give Yu an ice-cream or else Tsubasa will be a goner..'',Ryuga slapped his forehead.

At least Kenta was a normal kid..

''Sup?'',Kyoya came with a smile on his face..

''Where's Nile,Kyoya?''

''I thought he was here with you..Gotta bring him'',Kyoya existed B-pit.

* * *

Kyoya checked Nile's house...he wasn't there..he checked the park..not there either...

''Where are you Nile?'',Kyoya sighed in disappointment...

''Huh?'',he heard moans..it was near the park..that house..

''Masamune!'',he clenched his fists..He knew that blader of shit had something to do with this..After all,he had a crush on started walking,more like running in the house.

''Nile!'',he saw what Masamune did to him..

''Kyoya?'',Masamune said in fear..Nile fainted on the floor..

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM,YOU SON OF A BITCH?'',Kyoya was going to beat the living shit out of Masamune for sure..

* * *

Masamune was on the floor unconscious..

Kyoya carried Nile bridal style to his house..

''K-Kyoya?'',Nile woke up..

''Nile! you're awake! I was so worried!'',Kyoya hugged him tight..

''Oh Kyoya..'',Nile was filled with tears..

''Why are you crying?'',Kyoya kissed Nile's cheeks..

''I thought..I would die there..''

''Shh..It's fine now..I won't ever let that moron touch you,kay?'',Kyoya smiled and blushed..

''I love you!'',Nile said with happiness..

''I love you 2..so much.''

_I will never,ever leave you alone..I_ promise..**the end..**


End file.
